One of the Best
by linka53
Summary: We are all labeled at birth. A doctor draws some blood, runs a test, and you are either good or evil for the rest of your life. Their true side normally didn't manifest until adulthood, but by then it was too late to do anything. By being separated at birth, the two sides remain separate and everyone is at peace. The question is, what happens when someone breaks the rules?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I wasn't originally going to publish this since I actually wrote it for a creative writing class I took. It's very AU. Even the names are different. One-shot for now, but if you want more, I could definitely add to it. Please read, enjoy, and if you feel so inclined, leave a review!**

We are all labeled at birth. A doctor draws some blood, runs a test, and you are either good or evil for the rest of your life. Their true side normally didn't manifest until adulthood, but by then it was too late to do anything. By being separated at birth, the two sides remain separate and everyone is at peace. The question is, what happens when someone breaks the rules?

"Angela!" Six-year-old Angela spun around to face her mother, her blonde curls swinging against the shoulder of her white dress.

"Yes, mommy?" she asked, innocent blue eyes peering up at her mother standing in the doorway of their house.

Her mother smiled, "Just remember, don't get too close to the boundary okay?"

Angela smiled, "Okay, I promise! Bye mommy." With that, she turned and skipped off. She didn't have a destination in mind; she just loved to be outside. Spotting a butterfly a few feet ahead, she decided to run after it. After about twenty feet, it joined two others. Laughing, she continued to chase the butterflies, marveling at their colors. The main color was a light blue mixed with purple and a bright pink shot through – Splat!

Angela stopped in shock. She had been so focused on the butterflies that she hadn't realized where she was. The boundary. It had started as a chain link fence with barbed wire at the top. However, over the decades it fell into disrepair. Those on the good side obviously wouldn't pass since it was forbidden and those on the evil side didn't' even bother trying. They saw no reason to associate with the other side. Eventually, the fence was destroyed by nature and a new one was never put up. All that was left was a large field with a giant tree directly in the middle, right where the fence used to be. Since the good took care of their home, the field was filled with tall grass and flowers. On the evil side, there was grass, but most of the field was patches of mud. Mud just like the stuff that now covered one of her arms and part of her dress. Looking over to the other side at the boy standing there with a triumphant smile, Angela asked, "Why did you do that?"

Damon was confused. He squinted his brown eyes and brushed some of his messy dark hair out of his face. Finally, he replied, "I'm evil. It's what we do."

Angela shrugged and said, "I still don't get it. Just because you're 'evil' it doesn't mean that you have to throw mud at me." When the boy just continued looking at her without responding, Angela sighed, "I have to go. I promised my mommy that I wouldn't come here." With that, she turned and walked away leaving the boy standing in the field surprised.

Damon couldn't sleep that night. He lay on the floor of his family's shack thinking about the girl he had just met. The way she acted confused him. It wasn't the first time he had thrown mud at someone. They usually got angry or upset. Almost all of the girls had cried, but not this one. She just looked confused. This, in turn, made him confused. He didn't like that. And on top of all that, now she wouldn't even let him sleep! He became angry with her and decided to stay away from the boundary just so he wouldn't run into her. Finally putting her out of his mind, he rolled over and went to sleep.

Eleven-year-old Angela was walking with her best friend Will through the field by the boundary. They had volunteered to pick wildflowers for their science class. They were talking lowly and laughing about a show they had seen on the television the night before called "The 100". "Come on, Angela," Will said laughing, "You totally look like her. Hey, maybe we should start calling you princess!"

Angela groaned and pushed him lightly, "Come on, seriously? I'm not a princess! Besides, we don't even look that much alike…" She suddenly trailed off when she caught sight of someone on the other side of the tree. He looked familiar to her.

Will followed her gaze and frowned, "Come on, Angela. Let's go. I think we have enough flowers."

Angela nodded slowly, still fixed on the boy on the other side of the boundary, "You go ahead. I'll catch up in a minute." Will hesitated, but walked away after a moment. Angela was one of the most stubborn people he knew. If she wanted to stay, he wouldn't be able to change her mind. Besides, what could she do that would be so bad? Angela tentatively walked closer to the boundary and asked, "What are you doing?"

The boy looked up from where he was lounging on one of the patches of grass. She seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember where he'd seen her before. Finally, he said, "I didn't feel like going to class today. Why do you care?"

Angela replied, "Okay… I know you from somewhere, don't I? What's your name?"

Damon replied softly, "Damon."

Angela replied, "I'm Angela. Did you by any chance come here a lot when you were younger?"

Damon nodded slightly and smirked, "Plenty of mud to throw at people."

Angela laughed, "I knew I remembered you from somewhere. I came down here accidentally when I was six and a little boy threw mud on me. That must have been you!" Damon rolled his eyes at her excitement. Angela continued, "I have to go back to school, but maybe I'll see you again?"

"Don't count on it," Damon replied to her retreating figure.

Despite his earlier words, Damon continued coming to the boundary every day in the hopes of seeing her. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't see her every day, but eventually the two struck up a strange sort of friendship. They would meet at the boundary tree at least every few days. After school of course – Angela absolutely refused to skip despite the fact that it would be easier for them hang out together without getting caught.

By the time they were sixteen, the two had become best friends. They continued to meet at their spot – the tree separating the two sides. Somehow, no one had caught on yet. The boundary wasn't really a popular spot on either side. Damon's friends and family didn't really care where he was – one of the benefits of being on the 'evil' side. As for Angela, her parents didn't worry as long as she didn't come back too late. She had become very popular and went out with her friends a lot. Angela sighed as she next to Damon. Damon asked, "Any trouble getting here?"

Angela shook her head, "Not really. Told my friends I was having family time and I told my parents I was going out with friends. I just hate lying. Do you think I could tell them the truth?

Damon scoffed, "You really think they would understand?"

Angela lay down and looked at the sky, "I know. They wouldn't get it. No one would. It's just; I'm not supposed to lie. I don't want to keep lying, but I can't tell them. The only way to avoid lying would be to stop seeing you and I don't want to do that, but I'm stuck and – " She was cut off by Damon kissing her.

After they broke the kiss, Damon looked down at her with a smile. "You think too much." Angela smiled shyly and looked away. Damon lay down next to her and tentatively put an arm around her to draw her to him. She went willingly. They lay there for the next few hours just looking at the stars silently. They were still best friends, but now there was something more.

Approaching the tree one night a few weeks later, Angela flopped down next to Damon. After giving him a kiss on the cheek, she sighed, "Sorry I'm late. Will wanted to hang out tonight. I had to make up some sort of excuse."

Damon stroked her shoulder, "Sorry you had to lie to him again. I know you hate that."

Angela turned to look at him and said teasingly, "Wow… you're sorry about something? Looks like I'm rubbing off on you."

Damon laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, well that's not all. I'm getting worried about Olivia."

"Your little sister?" Angela asked, "Why?"

Damon sighed, "I don't know. Something's off with her. She's always been pretty happy, but lately she's become quiet. She barely talks and when she gets home, she locks herself away."

Angela replied, "Well, she is growing up. Maybe it's just a phase?'

Damon sighed again and replied, "Yeah, maybe… Anyway, let's talk about something else. This is depressing me. You know how you said you're rubbing off on me? Looks like I'm doing the same to you." At her quizzical look he continued, "You don't seem to be as bothered about lying to Will as you used to be."

Angela smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder, "It's worth it. Right here, with you, it's the best part of my day." He squeezed her tighter and they leaned in to kiss.

"Angie!" Angela and Damon broke apart at the shocked voice. Looking towards the sound, Angela recognized some of her friends. Will was standing there with a shocked and angry look on his face. Jason and Matt, the dynamic duo, were wearing identical looks of amazement with their jaws dropped. Rachel, the last of the group looked confused, but at least she didn't seem to be angry.

"Uh-oh," Angela whispered to Damon. She stood up to face her friends and, since her hand was still in Damon's, she tugged him up with her. "Um," she asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"What are we doing here?" Will asked, "Seriously? What are you doing here? You told me you were going to the library to study. And what are you doing with him? He's evil."

Angela frowned. "He's my boyfriend," she pointed out.

"Your boyfriend?" Rachel asked, slightly excited, " I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

Angela shrugged, "Well, yeah. Do you get why I didn't tell you at least?"

Rachel nodded and smiled. She didn't completely approve, but Angela had always been a good judge of character. She'd trust her, for now. Will, on the other hand, exploded, "You can't be serious! Him of all people? He doesn't belong with us. He's evil, remember?"

Angela snapped, "So am I!" She said, glaring at him. "I lied to you tonight remember? I'm a little bit evil. So is everyone. No one is just good or evil. We all have both within us. What matters is what we decide to do about it." She turned to Damon who had remained silent through this whole exchange. "Speaking of which," she said, "I think it's time we stop lying. Want to meet my parents?"

Now it was Damon's turn to be shocked, "Um…okay?" Angela nodded as if the matter was completely decided and led him through the group of her friends. While most of them just stood there in shock, Rachel smiled and joined in step with them. She was willing to give this guy a chance if Angela thought he was worth her time.

As they approached Angela's house, Rachel said her goodbyes, "It was nice to meet you Damon, but I think I should go. Angela, I think you need to talk to your parents alone." Angela nodded, a little apprehensive now that she was actually about to tell her parents.

She opened the door and walked in with Damon. "Mom? Dad? I'd like you to meet someone."

As they walked into the living room, Angela's mom stood up from where she was sitting with her husband, "Angie! You're back early. I thought you were going out with your friends?" Suddenly she caught site of Damon. "Who's this?" she asked, her eyes flicking to their intertwined hands. Her husband, Jake had already seen this and gotten a calculating look on his face.

Angela smiled nervously and replied, "Um… This is Damon. My boyfriend." Angela's mom, Abby, smile a little confused, but before she could say anything, Jake interrupted.

"He's from the other side isn't he?" Angela nodded slowly. Her father snorted, "Figures. I know everyone in this town. I knew he had to be from somewhere else when I didn't recognize him."

"Angela," Abby asked, "What exactly is going on? You know we don't associate with others. It's not safe!"

Angela shook her head, "That's not true. I've never felt safer than when I'm with Damon."

Abby replied, "And what about Will? I always thought you would end up with him?"

Angela looked confused, "Why would I end up with Will? We're just friends."

Jake shook his head, "Of course you wouldn't notice. Angie, will is in love with you. He's just too shy to say anything. We figured, eventually, you'd make the first move."

Angela looked to Damon, "Well, at least that explains why he was so angry when he found us.

Damon nodded and finally found his voice. "Mr. and Mrs. Griffin, I don't know how much this will mean to you since you don't know me, but I love your daughter. She makes me want to be better. This wasn't just some whim. We've been friends for years. I know you probably don't trust me, but I hope with time you'll come to accept me."

Jake continued to stand there stony-faced, but Abby had tears in her eyes after his speech. She looked at her daughter and saw the hope on her face. Sighing, she stepped forward and held out her hand for Damon, "I can't pretend that I completely understand this, but I trust my daughter's judgement. If she thinks you're worth it, I'll give you a chance."

Jake grudgingly followed suit, "If you ever hurt her, I'll kill you. I don't care if I am on the good side." Angela and Damon wilted in relief. They knew it would be a long road, but they were willing to make it work.

It had taken some time, but her parents eventually accepted her choice to be with Damon. The way he acted towards them and the way he treated their daughter went a long way in their opinion of him. That led the way for other couples to form. Rachel had met one of Damon's friends when she came to the boundary with them. Finn was a total troublemaker, but a good guy at heart. She fell for him instantly. After a few weeks, Damon brought Olivia to meet Angela. He thought maybe she'd become happier. She did, but not because of his girlfriend. The same day he had brought Olivia to the boundary with him, Angela had been hanging out with Rachel, Finn, Matt, and Jason. Jason's gentle nature was able to coax Olivia out of her shell and the two had become great friends. The truth is, Olivia had always felt out of place on the evil side, but by spending time with her new friends, she started to feel more like she belonged.

The boundary wasn't even really a boundary anymore. The field itself was changing. The mud on the evil side had given way to grass and the two sides were starting to blend together. More and more people had started coming to meet and befriend people from the other side. It started with the teenagers, but eventually the adults had started to come. Now it was a place for the whole population to gather and have fun.

Tonight however, it was just Angela and Damon. They were leaning against their tree. Angela had her head on Damon's shoulder and they were enjoying the quiet. "Do you really believe that?" Damon asked. Angela looked up at him "What you said the night I met your parents. Do you really think I can be a good person?"

Angela smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder, "You already are a good person. Ask my parents if you don't believe me. And you know what?" Damon looked down and she kissed him. "With some time, you could be one of the best.


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Okay, so a few of you have favorite or followed this story, but so far I've only gotten one review. Please let me know _through a review_ if you want me to continue it. I don't always notice when stories get favorite or followed.


End file.
